


夜来香 （正泰同人 古风）

by selia123



Category: bts
Genre: M/M, 正泰同人
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 21:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18507418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selia123/pseuds/selia123





	夜来香 （正泰同人 古风）

《夜来香》  
承诺给我家宝贝盒子.盒气生财同学的18岁生贺～古风车一辆，宝贝十八岁了，嗯～你懂的～祝我家宝贝永远快乐！每天都能活在糖堆里❤️  
四月春夜，有香风拂面。田柾国辞别了自己的几个书生朋友，独自漫步于纤云庭中。清月高悬，碧桃垂坠，田柾国身处九曲折廊之中，身后便是便是楼台高耸琴萧瑟瑟，灯火绵延不绝，更有清风送曲，吟风弄月，一派繁荣奢靡之像。  
田柾国在庭中漫步许久，忽见繁花深处有一座孤亭现出，四角垂坠，雕梁画栋。亭侧还隐着一涧清溪，远远便传来珠撞玉击之音，幽僻清净可供歇脚之用。  
田柾国忽觉多了几分疲意，便缓步迈入亭中，撩起衣摆便跨坐于石凳之上，随手取下系于腰间的酒袋，就着繁花清月筝鸣鼓音自顾自饮起酒来。许是眼前美景太过醉人，不消一会儿，田柾国便觉得醺醺然起来。  
就在他准备就着石凳石桌小憩一番时，耳边忽然传来一阵窸窣之音，他低头一看，便发现一只碧眼白毛大猫正轻巧的踩了凳边舔舐着他随意扔在石桌上的酒囊木塞。  
那木塞常年浸在这佳酿之中，自然酒香扑鼻。那猫儿此时正舔的兴起，并未因着田柾国的存在而生出半分警惕来。田柾国觉得有趣，亦并未阻止。倒是那大猫通体洁白，长毛轻柔如丝云，在月色下发出迷人的光泽。田柾国伸出手去想要摸上一把，却似乎是惊了这猫儿，但见它抬眼懒懒一瞥便弓下了柔软的腰肢躲开了田柾国的指尖，顺便还抻了个懒筋，便眯着眼睛跳下桌台，摇摇晃晃的向繁花丛中没去了。  
田柾国兴致一起，将酒囊随手挂回腰间，便起身追着那大猫的踪迹踏入了密林深处。  
这纤云庭往来人迹虽少，却也算不得密地，田柾国自认对这里了解的七七八八，却从未想过这亭后密林竟有这样一番好去处。  
穿过层层叠叠的碧桃花枝，踏过怪石嶙峋的溪水，眼前明月高悬，碧草如茵，让田柾国心中不由生出一股豁然开朗之感。  
夹了花草香气的暖风一熏，一股热气便顺着胸腔升腾而起。那猫儿似乎也受了这烈酒的影响，原本自在慵懒的步子竟也变得绵软踉跄起来。田柾国快走两步，生怕跟丢了这小东西，也不知又走了多久，却见眼前出现一片嶙峋怪石挡了视线和去路。那猫儿侧身一转，避入山石之间，顿时便消失了踪迹。  
田柾国赶忙追上前去，却遍寻不到那大猫的踪影，正待他叹息不止时，忽闻山石后面传来窸窣之声，恐有贼匪藏身此地，故抬脚上前查探一二。  
他寻着声息，踏过嶙峋山石，却见面前繁花密布，花枝交错。他伸手挑起花枝，顿时便引得那一树花瓣如落雨一般纷纷扰扰，迷了双目。就在此时，他忽而察觉背后似是有人，只是那人似乎被虬曲的花枝绊到，竟踉跄着向自己这边扑来，电光火石之间，田柾国转身握住那人向自己伸来的双臂狠狠一拉，两人便一同扑进了矮矮的花丛之中。  
皎月繁花之下，一袭银发如绸缎一般流泻在田柾国颈侧，一双琉璃眼仿佛上好的宝石镜面，清楚的映出了自己讶异的倒影。  
田柾国被此等美人压在身下也不恼怒，反而伸手勾住那人的纤腰上下摩挲起来，就连眉目间也带了些笑意。  
那人似乎也饮了酒，落在田柾国颈侧的气息掺些些淡淡的酒气，此时再被田柾国一摸，顿时便软了身子靠进田柾国怀里。  
田柾国见他这副样子，眸子不由一暗，带着薄茧的手指便顺着他松垮的衣缝下摆钻了进去。田柾国本是抱着试探之意，却察觉指尖触到的肌肤暖热细腻，竟仿佛带着诱人的吸力一般令他不由自主越探越深，到最后竟生出了一丝狎戏之意。  
此时就算那人酒意再甚，也已经品出了不对，便伸手去捉那只在他身上作乱的手，嘴中还软绵绵的轻斥到：“你是何人，为何…为何如此无礼…”  
田柾国瞧着他绵软的身骨和绯红的眼角，不由得笑了一声：“探问别人姓名前，不应当先将自己的名字报上吗？”  
那人似乎醉的有些厉害，被田柾国这么一问，竟露出了一副得意至极又俏丽至极的笑容。这一笑落在田柾国眼中便是十足的春色撩人，便是那园里最美的的浮花香醅也不及这一笑的一丝半毫。  
“我若说我是这山中精怪，花里神仙，你倒是信也不信？”那人唇角微翘，露出一截柔软的舌尖，一双美目浮光潋滟，竟令田柾国莫名想起刚刚追逐的那只轻盈大猫来。  
“信，我怎会不信？”田柾国手上一翻，便将这如花美人反压在身下，白色的袍边落在矮枝之上，惊起了一片如雨般的落花：“偏我最爱这山怪精灵，今日不如我让探一探真身？”说罢便伸手向那人缠在腰间的衣带拉去。  
“你这人怎的不讲道理。”那人看田柾国面无惧色，甚至还愈发胆大，不由张皇起来，忙要去抓他的手，偏偏又骨软无力，整个人也因着酒力昏昏沉沉，原本推拒的动作倒更似撩拨，才动作了没两下便被田柾国握了手按在了地上。  
“我田柾国从不讲道理。”田柾国笑到，灵活的指尖已将那人身前外衣挑开，露出了里面凌乱的里衣来。田柾国垂下头，用牙齿咬开他肩头那颗小小的珍珠盘扣，一大片白皙柔嫩的肌肤便落进了田柾国眼中。  
“莫非这山里的精怪都似你一样妖媚旖旎？”田柾国在他的颈间落下一抹红痕，低声哑语的在他耳边轻声叹道：“难怪书上都说这妖精是靠吸人精气过活的，碰上你这样的妖精，莫说精气，怕是一条命也全送给你了。”  
夹着酒香的鼻子落在那人耳廓上，探进里衣里的手指正顺着他的腰线向下描摹，指尖状似无意的抚过腰间那块软肉，顿时便让他软了半边身子，甚至连到口的斥责也发不出。  
一阵清风拂过，但见那人双眼微眯，带着颤抖的叹息便逸到了田柾国耳中：“冷…”  
田柾国垂下头，见那人胸前衣衫大开，两点茱萸正随风瑟瑟，可怜兮兮的模样令人喉紧。田柾国伸出舌尖轻舔一下，便见那人咬着指尖呜咽颤抖，原先那丁点的抗拒早已化作乌有，就连那粉色的小东西也颤颤巍巍的半立起来，俯身看去诱人至极。  
田柾国顿时便觉得之前那股不知被隐在哪儿了的酒气此时正顺着丹田直冲额顶，伸手便解了自己的衣带压了下去。  
纤长的手指如同裹着蜜浆，进进出出，直把身下那人搞的水波粼粼，酥软粘腻。那人身娇肉嫩，此时也因着田柾国的动作得了趣儿，一双藕白细腿裹在田柾国腰间，随着田柾国的动作颤颤悠悠，轻吟浅叫。田柾国头埋在那人胸前，几颗鲜明的齿印落在这细白的皮肤上，看起来竟带着一些粗鲁的感觉。  
田柾国将手指抽出来，却察觉到内里的软肉正恋恋不舍，不由得抬手狠狠拧了一把那胸前红肿的樱果，不出意外便听见了他春意盎然的吟哦。  
“妖精。”田柾国盯着那张迷离的脸蛋恶狠狠的骂了一句，便揽着他的腰狠狠的顶了进去。  
那人似是第一次承欢他人，田柾国甫一进入便已软了腰臀，全无技巧，只凭本能应和着田柾国的动作。可尽管如此，田柾国却依然觉得全身上下无一不舒爽，无一不妥帖，特别是被包裹的地方，更是令田柾国不由自主的泄出一句粗鄙的词语。  
许是那人从未被这样对待过，这从未被人到访过的密地被田柾国这一顿乱揉，此刻竟也透着绵软酥痒，弄的人只想被身上这个男人好好捣弄一番。此时见着田柾国许久不动，竟抬脚轻踢了他的腰后一下，口中也不由自主的催促起来。  
田柾国呼吸一紧，瞧着他那副潸然欲滴的样子，只恨不能将他抵在树上用自己的肉刃笞以百下，便将那人往怀里一送，挺腰插干起来。  
怀里的人倒是乖觉，察觉田柾国进来了也不扭捏，反倒扭着身子主动要了起来，颇有些无师自通之意。  
初入这蜜洞时尚且紧的叫人头皮发麻，田柾国就着这个姿势进出几十下后便开始松软服帖起来，到了后面更是蜜汁四溅，妥帖无比。田柾国只觉得自己被那团软肉嗦的十分快活，本以为已是极致享受，却不知自己触到了哪里，竟惹的那人惊叫着猛地收紧了身子，又吸又夹，惹得田柾国呼吸一窒，差点精关难守一泻千里。  
他心中不由生气了一股火气，冲着那人丰腴的柔臀便掴了下去，顿时引得那人轻啜一声。田柾国被这声啜泣引得停下动作抬起头打量对方，见着身下之人眼角含春，正期期艾艾的瞧着自己，滑腻湿暖的小穴犹自嘬个不停，不由得觉得一股邪火烧遍四肢百骸，立时便抓起那人腿侧再次大开大合起来。  
那人正因田柾国得了快活，此时也只管闭着眼睛大声呻吟。他挂着锦袍的双臂狠狠揽住田柾国脖颈，整个人都被他带的离开地面颠簸不停，着了粉意的足尖也紧紧绷起，整个人娇弱无骨，摆腰扭胯，恰似一只贪图享乐的野猫，只恨自己没有尾巴，否则怕是连尾尖都要在田柾国腰间缠上几圈了。  
田柾国在心中暗斥一声，动作起来更加用力，直把那人顶的啜泣着泄过几次身子，这才以脚抵地，狠狠的将自己的一腔热液射进那汁水淋漓的甬道当中。  
两人相拥着倒在花丛之中，淋漓的大汗将不少花瓣沾在他们肩背之上。田柾国尚在急喘，那人又软又香的小舌却已寻着踪迹软软的探进了田柾国口中，就连纤细的脚踝都勾在田柾国汗湿的小腿上轻缓的摩擦着，毫不掩饰的勾引着田柾国。  
田柾国吮着那丝毫不知餮足的香舌，体内的欲望又开始蠢蠢欲动，不由的暗暗叹道今晚遇上的这个美人怕当真是这山中精怪，搞不好自己真要交代在他身上了。  
… …  
田柾国睁开眼时已是艳阳高照，而自己正躺在一大片花林之中酣睡，身上的衣衫虽然有些凌乱，却也一件不少的套在身上。他搓了一把脸，昨夜之事尚且历历在目，此时却仿佛只是南柯一梦，不留丝毫痕迹，唯有自己一直挂在身侧的酒囊此时却落在了脸侧的草堆里，打开的瓶口还散发出淡淡的酒香。  
田柾国站起身，头似乎还有些昏沉。他静坐了片刻，便伸出手去捞躺在一边的酒囊，却忽然被一抹亮光闪了眼睛。  
他朝那抹亮光伸出手去，却见那是一块上好的玉石腰挂，色泽清透触手生温，而玉佩正中刻着一个硕大的“金”字，铁画银钩，俯仰风流。  
田柾国握住玉石腰挂，脑中却不由闪过一张脸。  
往后数日，田柾国逢夜必出，归来时便长吁短叹，满腹心事。朋友都道田柾国是被山中精怪迷了心智，又觉此事不妥，便硬是拖了他出门饮酒散心。  
几人团坐于望江楼上谈天说地频频举杯，而雕花窗外便是一片店肆林立，行商走贾，熙熙攘攘，好不热闹。忽而远处传来马蹄哒哒，一辆罩了锦缎的马车由远及近走了过来，车头上还悬着一块嵌丝楠木，似乎是哪个大户人家偶然途径此处，所到之处路人无不垂头避让，引得田柾国等人也看向那边。  
就在这时，一只白毛大猫突然从马车里一跃而出，轻巧的朝着道路的一旁跑来，引得众人纷纷驻足观望，原本驾着马车的车夫也是一吓，直把马车停在路中便跳下了车向着大猫追去，而那绣了花的锦帘也被人掀开，一张艳丽非常却又熟悉异常的脸便出现在了田柾国面前。  
那大猫似是被酒香吸引，左奔右突逃开车夫的追捕，竟径直向田柾国跑来，熟练的踩着椅凳便要抬爪拨弄他挂在腰间的酒袋。然而田柾国此时却顾不得许多，只远远望着那个似乎在梦里曾经春宵一度过的年轻男人。  
那人朝他笑了一笑，朝那猫儿打了个呼哨，似乎又叫了些什么，那猫儿才恋恋不舍的离开了田柾国，朝马车走去。倒是田柾国站起身，在众人讶异的目光中从胸前掏出了什么东西走向了那辆马车。  
“这位公子那夜将贴身玉佩拉在我这里了。”田柾国盯着眼前这双淡若琉璃却浮光溢彩的眸子，伸出了一只手，浅浅笑到：“物归原主。”  
那人看了玉佩一眼，却并没有动，反而伸手将脚边的大猫抱进怀里，整个人懒洋洋的几乎都要贴进田柾国怀里，小声到：“玉佩我不要了，权当还了田公子的一夜恩情吧！”  
田柾国笑着看向那人颈间尚未褪去的殷红痕迹，也悄声答道：“一块玉佩可还不尽，不如再加上公子的一颗心？”  
那人翘起嘴角，也露出一抹自得的笑意，恰如那日枝头繁花，春意盎然又意气风发：“若你取的到，照样给你。”  
说罢他便掩了帘子吩咐马车出发，不再理会站在一旁的田柾国。倒是他的朋友见他驻于原地不动，便走上前拉他回去继续饮酒。  
“那是谁家公子？”田柾国口中问着，目光却仍驻留在远去的马车上。  
“他你都不知道？”几个友人惊讶的看向田柾国，纷纷议论到：“那不就是这次同我们一榜高中的金泰亨吗？他可是这城里出了名的美人。”  
说到这里，友人不禁顿了一顿，似乎想起了什么，猛的拍了自己的后脑一把，看向田柾国说到：“我都忘了，你俩不是都被分到一个地方了吗，想必很快就能再见到了…”  
几个友人似乎还在说些什么，田柾国却都已经听不到了。他望着金泰亨消失的地方，脸上露出了一个自信的笑容。  
等着吧，我们迟早会再见，到那时，你许诺过的东西我也定会取到。


End file.
